big_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Tale of an Empress Part Two
Here's part two of The Tale of an Empress. Transcript *(The canvas wagon drops Huck off at the palace. Huck knocks on a door.) *Woman: Who is it? *Huck: Ahh, your highness; I was wondering if you could help work for my dad. *Woman: It's 2:30 in the morning! *Huck: He says that whatever he says goes. *Woman: Well, your poppy can help himself! *Huck: Okay. Go to his palace. *Woman: (Angry) THAT'S IT!!! *Huck: I didn't hafta do this but... *(Huck holds a torch walking through the hallway of the palace, dragging the woman) *Woman: Get your filthy hands off of me! Didn't I tell you that it's 2:30 in the morning and your dad helps himself! *(Huck throws woman out) *Woman: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!! *Huck: Want to bet? *(Huck throws a suitcase) *Huck: I can do whatever I want. And don't come back! (Cellphone chiming) Tom. You'd never get to see that. *Tom: (voiceover) Don't ya think that was a little harsh? *Huck: Oh-ho-ho. No way. If she got away with that, no one could listen to neither me or you. *Tom: (voiceover) Well, what'cha gonna do now? *Huck: Looks like my friends are gonna hafta find me a new girlfriend. *Tom: (voiceover) Hmmm. Not bad. (Huck closes cellphone) *(The next morning, the guy which resembles Millward and his nephew walk down a village street.) *Resemblance Guy: Now wait a minute - wait a minute... *Resemblance Guy's Nephew: Yeah? *Resemblance Guy: Let me see if I got this. You know what happened last night. Around midnight, Huck came in Hamlin's palace. I emerged in and so did my nephew. And that professor yelled that I was standing. So I said "I'm not standing. Ha! I'm Persian!" (Chuckles) And then that guy drove up in his canvas wagon and we got a lift to Persia. And sirens sounded as he dropped Huck off at the palace. Huck threw out a woman because she wanted to help his dad but it was 2:30 in the morning! Ha-ha-ha! That's a hoot. And right now, it's 10:30. Pretend we have a lunch to go to. *(Loud bellowing) *Resemblance Guy: What are you gonna do? Oops! We gotta lunch to go to. See ya later! (Run off) *Prospector: Jude and Karen never got on that canvas truck! *Karen (holds the Wanted poster of Little Jimmy): You got that right. *Jude: Why would Huck throw out a woman for refusing to work? Looks like Karen and I are gonna hafta find him a new girl. (Takes down the "King George and the Ducky" advertisement) *Villager Woman: Put that thing away. And Karen, put up a new poster.) *Karen: Whatever ya say. (Puts up the "Gideon Tuba Warrior/Robin Good/Ballad of Little Joe" advertisement) *Reuben: Hmm... Go and help his father. (Karen puts up the Wanted poster of Little Jimmy, a poster for the Pizza Angel, an advertisement for the Land of Ha's, and another Wanted poster of Morty Bumble) *(A guy known as Morty was helping a person when he saw Huck rides a buffalo, Zippy, holding a scroll) *Huck: Hello, people of Persia! I find myself in need of a new girl! *Jude: That's it? Go help him! *Huck: Most of you eligible people must come with me. That means you! And Karen too. (Huck rides off) Alright, many of you. Follow me! *(Several people bow down to stautes of Mayor Asiris) *Asiris: Why should a person kill Huck? *Huck: (storms in) Howdy, strangers. *Asiris: Hello. Why did you leave America? *Huck: An angel didn't tell me that. *Prospector and Men: We're gonna help repaint your palace. *Huck N.: So they got to work. *Asiris: What are you doing? You forgot to buy a new backbone with your skateboard, my boy? *Huck: (Rushes over to an empress and hugs her) I like you a lot. *Asiris: Ahem. There's a law that says she will marry a suitor! *Huck: But... but... (He nearly faints) *Huck N.: I didn't keep up with that promise. I was still selfish. I desperately wanted her. But God has a plan for me. He wants me to do what's right. He'll never let me down. *(Huck rushes out back into town square) *Huck: Alright, nobody move. *(Thief steals a Persian's money) *Huck: You have something that belongs to them. (Climbs up a building and beats him up) *(Thief falls into policeman's car) *Police Chief: Aah! It's another monster! Oh, I've been looking all over ya, bandit. Keep up the good work! *(A guy known as Howard was working on the poster podium with Karen) *Howard: I'm gonna show him. (Fills a gun and shoots a Persian) *Morty: (Throws Howard onto a boat) I can do something better than making a person go to death. (Steals a slushee) *Huck (stops Morty): You know stealing's wrong. You should pay for that.